The major objective of this Grant is to potentiate the existing research capabilities of researchers at the University of Rochester School of Nursing. Means to achieve this objective include the creation of an administrative organization for research, enhancement of nurses' involvement of research from staff level through doctoral prepared, identification of mini research sabatticals, central office support for preparation of proposals, funding of research, and reporting of research findings, and enrichment of facilities, resources and equipment for doing nursing practice research. The focus of research is nursing practice research in a unique organizational setting where nursing is organized under a unification model of research, education and practice. Research currently supported under Grant auspices includes studies of adolescent maternal attachment, preparation of children for hospitalization through puppetry, and involvement of continuity of care between inpatient and outpatient medical nursing practice areas.